


Iron knuckles

by HappyKonny



Series: Memories of the past [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Violence, he gets what he deserves, kind of, not a canon character, not really OC but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: The not-so-hero-like hero number nine gets punched in the jar with a fist full of iron





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunammoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunammoon/gifts).



It was an ordinary day in Lazytown. The sun was shining, birds were singing, flowers blooming. The kids were outside and playing, together with their favorite superhero, Níu. Dressed in orange -or was it more of a mustard yellow?- and leather, he was the hero with the number nine on his clothes, there to save anyone in trouble. He seemed to be friends with everyone, getting them to exercise, eat healthy and not eat too many sweets.

On this peaceful day, a train arrived at the train station. It came twice a day, since Lazytown wasn't a very much visited place. So it only came in the morning and evening. And this morning, a new person got off the train. It looked to be a young woman, with a very determined look on her face.

She walked towards the center of the town, where she could hear the children playing. Spotting the hero, she put on a sweet smile. She was noticed by the man and soon the children as well. The kids hurried over to her to greet her and ask who she was, but she asked politely if she could speak with the hero for a moment, alone.

Níu send the children back to playing, while the two adults went off to Lazypark, where the two of them could talk in peace and quiet. But as soon as Níu turned towards her to talk, he was met with a fist against his jaw. And it didn't only hurt extremely because he was punched, but also because she had iron brass knuckles on her hand.

"Don't you dare hurt a child again", the woman growled, her fist clenched tightly. She'd love to punch him again, but she could already see the red burn of the iron on his skin and she was sure he'd get a bruise as well.

She turned her back to him afterwards and wandered off, knowing she could overpower Níu if she wanted to, using iron to her advantage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all want to punch Nine in the face


End file.
